


maybe the real skynet was the friends we made along the way

by CeruleanTactician



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Movie: Terminator Genisys, Wordcount: 100-500, implied offscreen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: Seven conversations that did not take away place in Terminator: Genisys (but probably should have).





	maybe the real skynet was the friends we made along the way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in July 2015.

“But why should I choose you for this mission?”

“I’d die for Sarah Connor.”

“So would every other man in this room. What makes you special?”

“You know why. You told me- I know all about her. I know her. I’d die for her-”

“Okay-”

“I wrote poems about her. I know her hopes, fears, dreams-”

“Okay, okay! I get it, you can go on the mission- your wrote a poem about her?”

“Not a poem, poems! ...I just said that out loud, didn’t I?”

.........

“Could close your eyes?”

“I’m not looking at your… I’m not! Why don’t you have to close your eyes?”

“Because, it’s not- I’m-”

“It’s on.”

“We’re floating.”

“Yep.”

“And moving closer together- did this happen last time?”

“Stop moving towards the edge of the- and there was no one with me last time- stop moving-”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

“YOU NEED TO STAY IN THE TIME BUBBLE!”

“I AM IN THE TIME BUBBLE! YOU JUST NEED TO- AGH!”

.........

“So you’ve prepared this for thirty years, huh.”

“Yes.”

“Yeah- really brightened up the place- hey, are those throw pillows?”

“Pops, are these matching uniforms…?”

“...I had time.”

.........

“John, how could you- you son of a bitch-” 

“Hey!” 

“I didn’t mean- you know what I meant!”

.........

“Worst. Family. Reunion. Ever.”

“What?”

“Nothing! Erm, nothing.”

.........

“Here’s Johny!”

“THAT WASN’T EVEN FUNNY THE FIRST TIME!”

.........

“You, um- use birth control, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Just wanna be extra safe- yeah, that’s probably for the best.”

“...Probably, yeah.”


End file.
